


Статус: онлайн

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chatlogs, Gamechat, Gamers, Gen, Humor, MMORPGs, Online Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: carcinoGeneticist: ПРОКЛЯТЫЕ ФАНТАСТИЧЕСКИЕ ТВАРИ И ПОЧЕМУ ОНИ НАПАДАЮТ НА ВСЕХ.
Relationships: Alpha Kids & Beta Kids (Homestuck) & Beta Trolls (Homestuck) & Alpha Trolls (Homestuck)





	Статус: онлайн

Гильдия «СКАЙЯ» меняет название на «СУМАТОШНАЯ ФРУКТОВАЯ ФАБРИКА МУДАКОВ».  
Гильдия «СУМАТОШНАЯ ФРУКТОВАЯ ФАБРИКА МУДАКОВ» меняет название на «САМ ТЫ МУДАК КАРКАТ».  
Гильдия «САМ ТЫ МУДАК КАРКАТ» меняет название на «НУ И СЪЁБЫВАЙСЯ ОТСЮДА СТРАЙДЕР».  
Гильдия «НУ И СЪЁБЫВАЙСЯ ОТСЮДА СТРАЙДЕР» меняет название на «ТЫ Ж ТУТ ГЛАВНЫЙ РАЧИЛА ЧЕЛ Я-ТО ТАЩУ».  
ectoBiologist: ребят, завязывайте! я позвал карката, чтобы было веселее играть, а не чтобы вы собачились между собой!  
turntechGodhead: да лан  
turntechGodhead: он первый начал  
carcinoGeneticist: О ДА, КОНЕЧНО, Я ЧЕРТОВСКИ РАСКАИВАЮСЬ И ПРЕПОДНОШУ СВОИ НАИИСКРЕННЕЙШИЕ ИЗВИНЕНИЯ НА БЛЮДЕЧКЕ С ГОЛУБОЙ КАЁМОЧКОЙ НЕСРАВНЕННОМУ МУДИЛЕ, СЛИВШЕМУ РЕЙД ВЧИСТУЮ.  
carcinoGeneticist: ЕСЛИ ИГРА ИМЕЕТ ДУШУ, ТО ЭТОТ ОТБРОС НЕ ПРОСТО ПЛЮЁТ В НЕЁ, НО ЗАСИРАЕТ ТАМ КАЖДЫЙ МИЛЛИМЕТР С МЕТОДИЧНОСТЬЮ ПЕДАНТИЧНОГО ПОСУДОМОЙЩИКА С ОБЕССИВНО-КОМПУЛЬСИВНЫМ РАССТРОЙСТВОМ.  
carcinoGeneticist: ДА ЧТО ТАМ, ТАК ОБЛАЖАТЬСЯ — ЭТО НЕПРЕВЗОЙДЁННОЕ ИСКУССТВО, СТРАЙДЕР. СМОЖЕШЬ ЛИ ТЫ ПРОСТИТЬ МЕНЯ ЗА ТО, ЧТО Я НЕ МОГУ ОЦЕНИТЬ ТВОЁ МАСТЕРСТВО И ПРОСТО, БЛЯТЬ, ХОЧУ ЗАВАЛИТЬ РЕЙДБОССА, А НЕ ТРАТИТЬ ВРЕМЯ НА ТВОИ ДЕШЁВЫЕ ПОНТЫ?  
turntechGodhead: воу воу воу  
turntechGodhead: если бы ты хилил так же вдохновенно  
turntechGodhead: мы б уже были топовой гильдой  
turntechGodhead: а пока ты ток пиздеть мастер  
turntechGodhead: и хилишь отсосно  
carcinoGeneticist: Я НЕ ОБЯЗАН НОСИТЬСЯ КУРИЦЕЙ-НАСЕДКОЙ ЗА КАЖДЫМ ИМБЕЦИЛОМ, КОТОРЫЙ ЛЕЗЕТ НА БОССА, НЕ БУДУЧИ ТАНКОМ.  
turntechGodhead: я бы не слился  
turntechGodhead: но ты юзанул на меня чёртово проклятье и двинул половину баффов  
turntechGodhead: я бы веками мог стоять против короля  
turntechGodhead: но ты своим кастом сумел перевернуть этот титаник нахрен  
turntechGodhead: джон  
turntechGodhead: нахрена ты вообще его позвал  
ectoBiologist: ну...  
ectoBiologist: каркат помог мне разобраться в игре, когда я только начинал, и он мой друг! потому что кое-кто был слишком занят своей крутизной, чтобы поиграть со мной и помочь!  
turntechGodhead: ты бы тоже не хотел  
turntechGodhead: ты видел хуйню случившуюся с лалонд  
turntechGodhead: ох чёрт она онлайн джон спаси  
tentacleTherapist: Вижу, я оказалась здесь в нужное время, дабы напомнить о тонкостях игровой вселенной, которой мы имеем возможность пользоваться.  
turntechGodhead: бля  
tentacleTherapist: В данном случае Каркат скомпрометировал себя как неофита, не до конца вникнувшего в правила игры, о которых я взяла на себя смелость написать небольшое эссе, так же служащее проводником и опорой для каждого новообращённого, алчущего завладеть благами игры с наименьшими потерями, а также не допустить прискорбных ошибок на своём пути развития героя.  
turntechGodhead: бляяяя  
tentacleTherapist: В данной ситуации я выступлю нейтральной стороной и предложу вам обратиться к моему руководству для начинающих, версия сокращённая и упрощённая, раздел три, «Умения персонажей», параграф одиннадцать, «Желательное и нежелательное взаимодействие способностей», подпункт «Замещающие друг друга умения». В вашем частном случае Дейв действительно получил иммунитет к атакам врага, использовав на себе заклинание Стазиса и этим бафом обнулив показатель как входящего, так и исходящего урона, что в сумме с прокачанной ветвью развития Вертушки Времени даёт ему возможность находиться под атакой и не умирать до тех пор, пока не закончится энергия.  
tentacleTherapist: Однако, опрометчиво использованное Каркатом заклинание принадлежало к тому же типу, заменив баф Стазиса на другой, менее эффективный баф, несомненно способствующий исцелению, но не способный компенсировать получаемый от босса урон. Посему с прискорбием сообщаю, что в данном прецеденте роковая оплошность была допущена Каркатом. Соболезную, но рекомендую более близко ознакомиться хотя бы с сокращённым вариантом руководства, дабы не допускать более столь досадных ошибок.  
turntechGodhead: бляяяяяяяяяяяяя  
turntechGodhead: лучше разбаньте канкри  
turntechGodhead: стопэ  
turntechGodhead: это была ирония  
turntechGodhead: а если серьёзно пасиб лалонд за жуткоанализ  
turntechGodhead: главный рачила тут всё ещё каркат лол  
carcinoGeneticist: ИДИ НАХУЙ, УРОД.  
ectoBiologist: каркат!  
carcinoGeneticist: НЕТ, ДЖОН, Я ТЕРПЕЛ ЭТОГО ГОВНЮКА СЛИШКОМ ДОЛГО. Я НЕ НАМЕРЕН ДАЛЬШЕ ПОЛУЧАТЬ БЕЗДНУ НЕУВАЖЕНИЯ СО СТОРОНЫ КАКОГО-ТО ВЫСЕРКА В ЯРКОМ ШМОТЕ.  
turntechGodhead: умей лут собирать  
turntechGodhead: нехрен завидовать  
carcinoGeneticist: ОБ ЭТОМ Я И ГОВОРИЛ. Я ЗАЕБАЛСЯ, ВЫ МЕНЯ ЗАЕБАЛИ, СТРАЙДЕР ПУСТЬ ИДЁТ НАХУЙ, А Я ИДУ СОЗДАВАТЬ СОБСТВЕННУЮ ГИЛЬДИЮ.  
carcinoGeneticist покидает гильдию «ТЫ Ж ТУТ ГЛАВНЫЙ РАЧИЛА ЧЕЛ Я-ТО ТАЩУ».  
turntechGodhead: о кстати  
Гильдия «ТЫ Ж ТУТ ГЛАВНЫЙ РАЧИЛА ЧЕЛ Я-ТО ТАЩУ» меняет название на «САМАЯ ОХРЕНЕННАЯ ГИЛЬДА НА СВЕТЕ».  
tentacleTherapist: Ох, Дэйв.  
Гильдия «САМАЯ ОХРЕНЕННАЯ ГИЛЬДА НА СВЕТЕ» меняет название на «СКАЙЯ».  
ectoBiologist: ну офигеть, дейв! мы остались без хилера!  
turntechGodhead: какого хилера  
turntechGodhead: серьёзно чел твой дружбан вкачался так убого  
turntechGodhead: из роуз и то лучше хил  
turntechGodhead: хотя она вообще мист и провидец  
tentacleTherapist: Тем не менее, я солидарна с Джоном в его беспокойстве об отсутствии в нашей команде игрока, способного исполнять функции целителя.  
turntechGodhead: джейд говорила о своих друзьях  
turntechGodhead: хуже карката уже не будет

***

carcinoGeneticist создаёт гильдию «АЛЬТЕРНИЯ ИМБА».  
arsenicCatnip: :33 *оглядывается, вмуррмательно рассмутрривая новых товарищей*  
centaursTesticle: D --> Прекращай это недо100йное поведение.  
centaursTesticle: D --> Я не понимаю, почему такой низкоуровневый игрок 100ит во главе нашего отряда.  
carcinoGeneticist: ТЕБЯ ЗАБЫЛ СПРОСИТЬ.  
centaursTesticle: D --> Ты про100 недо100точно СИЛЁН.  
carcinoGeneticist: СКАЗАЛ ВОИН, ВКАЧАВШИЙ ВСЕ ПОЙНТЫ В ЛУК, КОТОРЫМ ОН НЕ МОЖЕТ ПОЛЬЗОВАТЬСЯ.  
carcinoGeneticist: НУ ВСЁ, ПРИСТЫЖЕН, РАСКАИВАЮСЬ, УМИРАЮ ОТ СТЫДА.  
carcinoGeneticist: А ЕСЛИ СЕРЬЁЗНО, ТО НЕ ТЕБЕ МЕНЯ УЧИТЬ, КОНЕЁБ.  
apocalypseArisen: мне в00бще б0льше нравится исслед0вать мир чем заниматься бесп0лезными сражениями  
apocalypseArisen: эт0 глуп0  
twinArmageddons: не так 2лупо как лiiдерство карката  
twinArmageddons: оборжаться как 2лупо  
twinArmageddons: можно было сделать лiiдером то2о упоротого наркомана, было бы ещё смешнее  
carcinoGeneticist: А МОЖНО ПОПРОБОВАТЬ НЕ БУГУРТИТЬ ТУТ, А ПОСЛУШАТЬ ВАШЕГО ЛИДЕРА И ПОД МОИМ ЧУТКИМ РУКОВОДСТВОМ ВЗОРВАТЬ ТОП!  
cuttlefishCuller: Бульк! Бульк-бульк-бульк! 38D  
caligulasAquarium: у нас саммый прекрасный хиллер, мы и так ВЕЛЛИКОЛЛЕПНЫ  
carcinoGeneticist: А ТЫ ВООБЩЕ ДОНАТЕР ПРИДУРОЧНЫЙ, АМПОРА, Я ТЕБЯ ТОЛЬКО ПОЭТОМУ И ВЗЯЛ.  
grimAuxiliatrix: Каркат Прошу Не Заставляй Меня Сожалеть О Том Что Я Вызвалась Тебе Помогать В Этом Деле  
gallowsCalibrator: К4РК4Т, Н3 БУЗ1! >:(  
gallowsCalibrator: ГОВОР1 УЖ3 ПО ДЕЛУ, 4 Н3 ТО Я З4В3ДУ Д3ЛО НА Т3БЯ, Х3-Х3! >:D  
carcinoGeneticist: БЛЯДЬ.  
carcinoGeneticist: Я ВАС НЕНАВИЖУ.  
carcinoGeneticist: НО ЕЩЁ БОЛЬШЕ Я НЕНАВИЖУ СЕБЯ ЗА ТО, ЧТО РЕШИЛ, ЧТО ВЫ МОЖЕТЕ БЫТЬ ХОРОШИМИ ИГРОКАМИ.

***

turntechGodhead: джейни я люблю тебя  
turntechGodhead: как друга  
turntechGodhead: как лучшего друга хилящего как боженька  
turntechGodhead: без иронии чувиха  
turntechGodhead: ты лучшая  
turntechGodhead: ты словно снизошедшая с небес воплощённая жизнь  
turntechGodhead: как автомат с газировкой наполняет сладчайшим нектаром пластиковые бутылки  
turntechGodhead: так джейни наполняет жизнью наши бренные тушки  
gutsyGumshoe: Спасибо, Дейв, я польщена! :B  
gutsyGumshoe: Дирк просил передать, что у вас потрясающий баланс скиллов. Он бы написал сам, но у него опять какие-то дела, а с его ботом разговаривать не стоит!  
tipsyGnostalgic: да ладненько тебе, джейни, он отличный тел!  
tipsyGnostalgic: *лал, челн  
tipsyGnostalgic: *член  
tipsyGnostalgic: *чел  
tipsyGnostalgic: лааааал  
ectoBiologist: но если серьёзно, вы очень классные, ребят!  
golgothasTerror: Благодарю покорнейше! Кстати, раз уж мы столь складно прошли несколько подземелий, почему бы не проверить нашу силушку на более опасном враге?  
tipsyGnostalgic: на бгосса?  
tipsyGnostalgic: *гбосса  
tipsyGnostalgic: *говнобосса  
tipsyGnostalgic: *главнобосса, бля  
turntechGodhead: с вами куда угодно  
ectoBiologist: но нам всё равно понадобится помощь, если мы хотим пройти массданж! думаю, я могу попросить нам помочь одного моего знакомого...  
turntechGodhead: ты шутишь джон  
turntechGodhead: джон  
turntechGodhead: скажи что ты шутишь  
turntechGodhead: что ты не позовёшь этого еблана  
ectoBiologist: он ушёл из-за тебя и твоей грубости!  
turntechGodhead: он был нубом и играл отсосно  
tipsyGnostalgic: о ком лечь?  
tipsyGnostalgic: *мечь  
tipsyGnostalgic: *речь  
tentacleTherapist: Один из игроков помогал Джону в начале его геймерского пути. Прискорбно, но сей образец оказался достаточно груб и недостаточно адекватен и старателен, чтобы и дальше оставаться в нашей команде. Признаюсь, даже я испытала некое облегчение, когда он ушёл.  
ectoBiologist: он пишет мне иногда, и он не такой уж и плохой!  
ectoBiologist: у него сейчас новая гильдия, и он там один из главных!  
turntechGodhead: ага  
turntechGodhead: это он так тебе сказал  
turntechGodhead: я знаю одну чику из его гильды  
turntechGodhead: этот хер там их всех достал  
turntechGodhead: но кроме него там есть норм ребята  
tipsyGnostalgic: тогда чего джон?  
tipsyGnostalgic: *джем  
tipsyGnostalgic: *ждём, бггг  
ectoBiologist: короче, я пишу ему!  
turntechGodhead: ле вздох или как там у рокс  
turntechGodhead: ле пиздецкий вздох

***

tipsyGnostalgic: благодаря крошке джейни мы даже почти живы! йееей!  
turntechGodhead: крошка джейни просто боженька лечения  
turntechGodhead: но феф тоже ничо так  
turntechGodhead: спасибо феф  
cuttlefishCuller: Бульк! 38D  
gutsyGumshoe: Спасибо, Дейв! :B  
carcinoGeneticist: А ТЕПЕРЬ ЗАКАНЧИВАЙТЕ СЛАЩАВЫЕ ВЗАИМОВОСХВАЛЕНИЯ И НАВОСТРИТЕ ВАШИ СЛУХОВЫЕ ОТРОСТКИ В МОЮ СТОРОНУ.  
carcinoGeneticist: У НАС ОСТАЛСЯ ГЛАВНЫЙ БОСС. ЭТА ДРАКОНЬЯ ЗАДНИЦА ОЧЕНЬ СИЛЬНАЯ, НО ЕСЛИ СТРАЙДЕР ЗАВАЛИТ ХЛЕБАЛО И НАЧНЁТ ТАНЧИТЬ В ЛОБ, ТО У НАС ЕСТЬ ШАНС.  
turntechGodhead: чёрт скажи что ты не будешь пытаться хилить  
carcinoGeneticist: ЗАХЛОПНИСЬ, СТРАЙДЕР.  
carcinoGeneticist: Я ВКАЧАЛ ЧЁРНЫЙ УРОН, И ТЕПЕРЬ Я НЕПЛОХО ДАМАЖУ.  
twinArmageddons: серьёзно бро  
twinArmageddons: я заставiiл это2о iiдiiота переделать свой бiiлд  
carcinoGeneticist: ЗАТКНИТЕСЬ ОБА И СЛУШАЙТЕ ВСЕ.  
carcinoGeneticist: ПОДЛЯНКА В ТОМ, ЧТО ЭТОТ МОНСТР НЕ ТОЛЬКО НЕЕБИЧЕСКИЙ МОЩНЫЙ, НО ВДОБАВОК ОКРУЖЁН МЕЛКИМИ ДРАКОНЬИМИ ЯЙЦАМИ. ЕСЛИ ЗАДЕНЕТЕ ИХ, НАМ ВСЕМ ПРИДЁТ НЕОТВРАТИМЫЙ ПИЗДЕЦ. ПОЭТОМУ СТРАЙДЕР МОЛЧИТ И ТАНЧИТ, ЭКВИУС РЯДОМ И ОТВЛЕКАЕТ МЕЛКИХ МОБОВ, ЕСЛИ ТАКОВЫЕ ПОЯВЯТСЯ. ВРИСКА КАСТУЕТ НА СЕБЯ БАФ НА КРИТ И ДАМАЖИТ. ДЖЕЙН И ФЕФЕРИ ХИЛЯТ, КАНАЯ ПОМОГАЕТ. ТАВРОС, ТЕРЕЗИ И АРАДИЯ САППОРТЯТ, СОЛ КОНТРОЛЛИТ. ЭРИДАН, ДЖОН, ДЖЕЙД, ВТОРОЙ СТРАЙДЕР И ДЖЕЙК ДАМАЖАТ. РОКСИ В ИНВИЗ И КАСТУЕТ ОГЛУШЕНИЕ.  
tentacleTherapist: Прежде чем ты продолжишь излагать свою непревзойдённую стратегию, я бы хотела выразить тебе признательность за то, что ты соизволил таки ознакомиться с моим руководством для желающих постичь премудрость интеллектуального подхода к игре.  
grimAuxiliatrix: Тоже Не Премину Отметить Изящный Слог И Великолепно Структурированное Изложение Хотя Некоторые Пункты Следовало Бы Раскрыть Немного В Другом Ключе  
tentacleTherapist: Спасибо, Канайя, я была рада твоим комментариям и вскоре постараюсь расширить список рекомендаций. Мне не помешала бы твоя помощь и целесообразная критика, если ты, конечно, не слишком занята.  
grimAuxiliatrix: Разумеется Будет Удовольствием Провести Время С Тобой  
carcinoGeneticist: ТЬФУ.  
carcinoGeneticist: У МЕНЯ УЖЕ ВО РТУ ТАК СЛАДКО, ЧТО Я СЕЙЧАС БЛЕВАНУ РАДУГОЙ.  
carcinoGeneticist: МОЖЕТ, НАМ СТОИТ ОТВЛЕЧЬСЯ ОТ ВАШИХ БРАЧНЫХ ТАНЦЕВ И ВСПОМНИТЬ, ЧТО МЫ ТОЛЬКО ЧТО ОПРЕДЕЛИЛИ СТРАТЕГИЮ НА ОДНОГО ИЗ САМЫХ МОЩНЫХ БОССОВ ИГРЫ?  
carcinoGeneticist: ВСЕ ПОНЯЛИ ИЛИ КОМУ-ТО ИЗ ВАС, ЛИЧИНКИ, НАДО ПОВТОРИТЬ?  
carcinoGeneticist запускает проверку готовности.  
turntechGodhead подтверждает готовность.  
arsenicCatnip подтверждает готовность.  
timaeusTestified подтверждает готовность.  
gallowsCalibrator подтверждает готовность.  
gutsyGumshoe подтверждает готовность.  
caligulasAquarium подтверждает готовность.  
grimAuxiliatrix подтверждает готовность.  
apocalypseArisen подтверждает готовность.  
adiosToreador подтверждает готовность.  
tipsyGnostalgic подтверждает готовность.  
tentacleTherapist подтверждает готовность.  
twinArmageddons подтверждает готовность.  
arachnidsGrip не может подтвердить готовность по причине: уровень игрока сильно превышает уровень остальной группы.  
centaursTesticle подтверждает готовность.  
cuttlefishCuller подтверждает готовность.  
turntechGodhead: джон джейк вы чо как там  
turntechGodhead: джейд ты там спишь что ли  
gardenGnostic: ох, извини!)))  
gardenGnostic подтверждает готовность.  
turntechGodhead: джооон  
turntechGodhead: джееейк  
carcinoGeneticist ЧЕМ ЗАНЯТЫ ЭТИ ИДИОТЫ?  
ectoBiologist: сорян, вы что-то важное говорили?  
ectoBiologist: ладно, пофиг!  
ectoBiologist: PCHOOOOO!  
golgothasTerror: Не медлим, други! Вслед за сэром Джоном!  
turntechGodhead: бля  
carcinoGeneticist: БЛЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯ.  
carcinoGeneticist: ИДИОТЫ!  
carcinoGeneticist: ГОГПОДИ, Я НЕ МОГУ НА ЭТО СМОТРЕТЬ.  
carcinoGeneticist: ПРОКЛЯТЫЕ ФАНТАСТИЧЕСКИЕ ТВАРИ И ПОЧЕМУ ОНИ НАПАДАЮТ НА ВСЕХ.  
carcinoGeneticist: ИДИОТЫ.  
carcinoGeneticist: БЛЯДЬ, НЕТ, Я ОТКАЗЫВАЮСЬ, ЭТО БЕСПОЛЕЗНО.  
carcinoGeneticist: Я ПРОСТО РЕСНУСЬ ПОЗЖЕ, ЧТОБЫ УБИТЬ ВАС ВСЕХ.  
*carcinoGeneticist меняет статус: оффлайн.  
*carcinoGeneticist меняет статус: онлайн.  
carcinoGeneticist: НУ КАК, ВЫ ТАМ ВСЕ УЖЕ ОТКИНУЛИСЬ?  
turntechGodhead: почти все  
turntechGodhead: я юзанул стазис и телепортнулся в столицу  
turntechGodhead: а чо подыхать что ли  
turntechGodhead: пойдём его завтра валить или как  
turntechGodhead: или послезавта  
turntechGodhead: или никогда потому что я собираю манатки и прям шас покупаю авиабилеты  
ectoBiologist: куда?  
turntechGodhead: посмотри на свой почтовый адрес и узнаешь  
turntechGodhead: разберёмся  
turntechGodhead: на что ты там отвлекался  
ectoBiologist: неееет! в смысле, я рад тебе, дейв, но ты сломал мой диван и он всё ещё в ремонте!  
turntechGodhead: будешь знать как сливать патьку с таким охуитительным мной  
ectoBiologist: ты пинаешься во сне!  
turntechGodhead: о дааааа  
turntechGodhead меняет статус: оффлайн.


End file.
